In plumbing systems faucets having a threaded inlet stem are commonly mounted on sinks wherein the stem extends through an opening in the sink and counter and is then connected to a water supply line underneath. Typically, a compression nut is threaded on the stem which when tightened against the lower side of the sink pulls the faucet into firm engagement with the upper side of the sink or counter, and an additional nut threaded on the stem, compresses the head of the water supply line into a sealing engagement with the end of the stem.
In such plumbing systems the sink is usually mounted adjacent a wall and includes a recessed portion or bowl which extends below the faucet's stem defining a confined area between the bowl and the adjacent wall where the work must be performed to rotate the nut. Hence, it is difficult and inconvenient to anchor the faucet to the sink and counter and make the connection of the water supply line to the faucet's stem, even with special tools that are available for rotating the nut or nuts.
It is an object of the invention to provide an extended nut for both anchoring a faucet to a sink counter and for connecting a water supply line to the threaded inlet stem extending from the faucet through an opening in the sink wherein the extended nut obviates the necessity of having to work in the confined area between the sink and adjacent wall during installation and a faucet may be quickly and easily installed without the use of special tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide a faucet extended nut which incorporates inner and outer extended parts wherein the outer part is threaded on the stem of the faucet to pull the faucet tightly against the upper side of the sink or counter as the outer part presses against the lower side and the inner part receives the water supply line and is threadedly received within the outer part to push the end of the water supply line into a sealing engagement with the faucet stem, and each of the parts are provided with a wrench engaging end which extends below the lowest portion of the sink's bowl for conveniently receiving a conventional wrench to transmit torque to the parts.
A further object of the invention is to provide a faucet extended nut which may be readily modified to make the extended nut applicable for a particular installation.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a faucet extended nut which may be easily and quickly installed without the use of special tools wherein the nut is of simple construction, economical to manufacture, and is dependable in operation.
In the practice of the invention the faucet extended nut includes an outer extended part and an inner extended part adapted to be received with the outer part. The outer part includes an elongated tubular portion having an adapter attached thereon at one end. Wrench engaging flats are defined on the outer part at the end opposite the adapter, and an axial passage extends through the outer part intersecting a threaded portion adjacent the outer end of the adapter to receive the threaded inlet stem of a faucet. The passage is also provided with threads adjacent the wrench engaging end adapted to engage and couple with threads defined on the inner part.
The inner part consists of a tubular body having an inner end, an outer end and an axial passage extending therethrough intersecting the ends of a diameter sufficient to receive a water supply line. The outer diameter of the inner part is small enough to be received within the outer part's passage. Wrench engaging flats are defined adjacent the outer end, and the inner part is also provided with external threads adjacent the wrench engaging flats adapted to mate with the outer part's threads formed adjacent the end of the adapter.
In a typical application the faucet extended nut of the invention is used for both anchoring a faucet to a sink or counter having a bowl and for connecting a water supply line to the faucet's inlet stem extending through the sink or counter. The outer part is threaded to the faucet whereby the threads of the outer part adapter are mated with the threaded stem. Preferably, the length of the outer part will be sufficient such that the wrench engaging end extends below the lowest portion of the sink's bowl below the confined space defined between the sink's bowl and the adjacent wall. As the outer part is rotated in a tightening direction the outer end of the adapter presses against the lower side of the sink or counter drawing the faucet tightly against the upper side of the sink.
The inner part's passage receives the water supply line whereby an enlarged head defined on the end of the water supply line is disposed adjacent to and adapted to move with the inner end of the inner part which is inserted in the outer part's passage. The inner part is inserted in the outer part's passage and is moved upwardly until the inner part's threads mate with the outer parts internal threads. Applying torque to the wrench engaging end of the inner part in a tightening direction rotates the inner part with respect to the outer part and forces the head of the water supply line upwardly into a sealing engagement with the faucet's stem completing installation of the extended nut.
As the length of the extended nut is sufficiently long to extend below the lowest point of the sink free from the confined area defined between the sink's bowl and the adjacent wall, the wrench engaging ends of the parts are readily accessible for applying a conventional wrench thereto to rotate the parts in a tightening or loosening direction for quick and convenient installation or removal of the faucet and water supply line.
In the disclosed embodiment each of the parts are provided with external annular grooves which serve as guides for shortening the parts to modify the overall length of the extended nut for a particular application. After shortening the adapter is attached to the outer part by bonding.
The faucet extended nut makes installation of faucets easier than heretofore possible as the extended nut permits the work to be performed below the confined area between the sink's bowl and the adjacent wall and without the use of special tools, and, yet, a faucet nut which is of simple construction, economical to manufacture and dependable in use is provided.